


Things can change

by Diana924



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Last Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Season/Series 03, Wes Gibbins is Dean Thomas
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Per quanto avesse fatto sapeva che prima o poi il suo passato avrebbe bussato alla porta.
Relationships: Laurel Castillo/Wes Gibbins, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 2





	Things can change

Per quanto avesse fatto sapeva che prima o poi il suo passato avrebbe bussato alla porta.

Aveva gettato confundus a non finire su chiunque creandosi un nuovo passato, la tecnologia babbana era piuttosto facile da ingannare se si sapeva come muoversi. Un diploma falso, una vita inventata ma con adeguati accorgimenti e poi fingere indifferenza, pochi semplici piccoli incantesimi di routine che non attirassero l’attenzione, qualcosa per pulire l’appartamento, sistemare i propri appunti, niente di così grave da far accorrere Auror e Ministero americano. Per sicurezza aveva protetto l’appartamento e casa di Annelise con alcuni semplici incantesimi di protezione, abbastanza potenti da svegliarlo e abbastanza ben camuffati da passare per un normale antifurto. Non ne aveva bisogno ma mai dire mai, per fortuna gli altri erano tutti babbani, aveva la sensazione che di tutti loro l’unico con un certo potenziale fosse Oliver ma non aveva indagato, fare domande sarebbe stato troppo rischioso.

Lui però lo aveva trovato, era sicuro che se qualcuno dei suoi vecchi compagni avesse deciso di cercarlo quello sarebbe stato Potter o al massimo la Granger, Hermione di sicuro sapeva dove si trovasse, ma mai avrebbe pensato di avere di fronte a sé Seamus Finnigan, un tempo suo migliore amico e non solo.

<< Non pensavo di trovarti qui, tra i babbani >> ammise Seamus, lo aveva fatto velocemente entrare in casa sperando che non arrivasse nessuno, aveva dato appuntamento a Laurel per cena ed era ancora primo pomeriggio.

<< Io non pensavo che fossi tu a trovarmi >> ammise di rimando lui, proprio ora che pensava di essersi rifatto una vita lontano dalla magia ecco che rispuntava Seamus, di tutti proprio lui.

<< Chi se non io? Potter? Sta organizzando il suo matrimonio con Ginny mentre Hermione e Ron … beh, lei sta cercando di convincerlo a prendere la patente di guida babbana >> rispose Seamus prima di allungare la mano nella sua direzione.

C’era stato un tempo anni prima in cui avevano condiviso qualcosa di più di una semplice amicizia, un cameratismo che spesso sfociava in baci e tanto altro ma anche quello era finito e ora proprio Seamus era di fronte a lui. Wes Gibbins, noto alla comunità magica come Dean Thomas, aveva deciso dopo la guerra e il diploma di lasciarsi tutto alle spalle e quale miglior modo di farlo che non emigrare in America e mantenere un basso profilo?

Pochi incantesimi, una nuova identità, nuovi amici e un nuovo amore, il suo unico vero rimpianto negli anni era stato Seamus ma l’altro meritava di meglio che non qualcuno incasinato come lui, come se anche la sua vita come Wes Gibbins non fosse già incasinata di suo.

<< Perché qui? Perché proprio negli States? >> gli domandò Seamus, caro dolce adorabile Seamus pensò Wes.

<< Avevo bisogno di un nuovo inizio e qui è facile ricominciare da zero >> ammise lui prima di sentire le dita dell’altro sfiorargli il volto e si abbassò d’istinto, com’era possibile che Seamus fosse ancora più basso del solito.

<< E perché non hai pensato a me? Ti avrei aiutato, potevamo venire qui insieme … potevamo provare entrambi a vivere come babbani se era questo ciò che volevi >> il tono di voce di Seamus era basso ma carico di odio e recriminazione e Dean lo lasciò fare, sapeva fin troppo bene d meritarlo.

La verità era che aveva pensato di avere una vita tranquilla da babbano fino a quel primo giorno di lezione, poi con Annelise tutto era andato a rotoli. Non sapeva perché avesse scelto il nome Christophe ma sapeva bene che più una storia diventava complicata e meno la gente indagava. Wes Gibbins un tempo noto come Christophe e nato Dean Thomas, nessuno avrebbe indagato oltre aveva pensato, chissà cosa faceva in quel momento il vero Christophe.

<< Dovevo lasciarmi tutto alle spalle, anche te. Assieme a te non avrei mai potuto ricominciare, e questo lo sappiamo entrambi. Saremmo sempre stati legati ad Hoghwarts e alla guerra ed è quello che più volevo evitare. Inoltre meritavi qualcuno migliore di me >> ammise, gli incubi erano diminuiti, gli attacchi d’ansia pure e stava diminuendo le dosi delle pozioni che prendeva per calmarsi, maledetta PTSD che non voleva abbandonarlo.

<< Sai che non è vero, io ti amo e so che tu mi ami, torna a casa, in Inghilterra … da me >> lo supplicò Seamus, se solo fosse stato così facile.

<< Non è così facile, e tu non abiti a Dublino? >> lo prese in giro sperando di alleggerire la tensione.

<< Mi sono trasferito a Londra dopo il diploma, sai che potrei costringerti a seguirmi >> replicò Seamus.

<< Un imperium solo per riportarmi a casa? Sarebbe davvero eccessivo e sono sicuro che vorresti finire ad Azkaban per questo. Sarebbe inoltre rapimento e coercizione, fidati di me, è meglio di no >> replicò prima di gettare un’occhiata verso i suoi appunti dove giaceva la sua bacchetta, non era mai riuscito a liberarsene nonostante i tentativi.

Seamus tentennò prima di guardarlo un’ultima volta, era come quando erano adolescenti e si incontravano di nascosto, non perché lo percepissero sbagliato o altro ma perché volevano la loro privacy, specialmente dopo che lui aveva rotto con Ginny, era stato allora che Seamus era stato al suo fianco, giorno dopo giorno e innamorarsi di lui era stato incredibilmente facile.

<< Sei davvero un bravo avvocato Dean >> dichiarò Seamus prima di aggiungere. << Ti posso baciare? In ricordo dei vecchi tempi >>

<< Un solo bacio, tra poco arriverà … una persona a cui tengo ed è meglio che non ti trovi >> ammise, Laurel sarebbe arrivata a momenti e sarebbe stato tutto troppo complicato da spiegarle.

<< Ero sicuro che ti vedessi con qualcuno, Dean >> replicò Seamus prima di alzarsi sulle punte.

Fu un bacio lento, tenero quasi, pieno di rimpianti e di ricordi, i pomeriggi passati a studiare, l’ES, le nottate nel dormitorio, le partite a Quidditch, le lezioni, il passato da cui era voluto disperatamente fuggire. Non era colpa di Seamus, assolutamente, ma non poteva tornare indietro.

<< Spero sia la stessa cosa per te Seamus, ora mi chiamo Wes >> aggiunse sperando che Seamus non incrociasse Laurel per le scale.

<< Ho predisposto una passaporta qui vicino, stammi bene … Wes >> lo salutò Seamus prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia.

<< Attento a non farti vedere >> gli consigliò prima che l’altro prendesse la porta. Un tempo era stato facile amarlo ma era stato necessario lasciarsi quella vita alle spalle per la propria salute mentale, dire addio a Seamus era stato doloroso ma non poteva portarlo con sé, aveva chiuso con i problemi dei maghi da tempo, non frequentava nemmeno la comunità magica americana e voleva continuare così.

Lo seguì con lo sguardo finché poté, rivedere Seamus Finnigan gli aveva fatto bene ma non poteva sempre pensare al passato, ora doveva pensare al suo futuro, al futuro di Wes Gibbins, all’università, Annelise e i K5 e Laurel, soprattutto Laurel. E poi tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio si disse Wes Gibbins, un tempo noto come Dean Thomas, Grifondoro e ora studente di legge, cosa poteva mai andare storto ora che avevano risolto tutto?


End file.
